


Briciole d’eternità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enigmatico pirata [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta multipairing, multiship, di drabble nel fandom di One Piece.





	1. Chapter 1

Briciole d’eternità

ConservatorioAU.

Sanji suona il pianoforte, Zoro il flauto.

ZoSanji bubtext.

Cap.1 Giornate movimentate

“Sopracciglio a ricciolo. Cosa vuol dire che quest’anno al saggio ci sarai anche tu?!” gridò Zoro. Cercò di raggiungere Sanji con un pugno al viso, quest’ultimo saltò all’indietro.

“Perché non dovrei?! Sono il migliore, qui dentro!” sbraitò Sanji.

“Tu sei uno strimpellatore mediocre” ringhiò Zoro. Cercò di colpirlo con il flauto, Sanji si nascose dietro il proprio pianoforte.

“Sarai bravo tu, pifferaio dei miei stivali!” urlò.

Zoro cercò di tirargli un altro pugno, Sanji corse via.

< Da quando si è iscritto anche lui al conservatorio, le nostre litigate mi rendono la vita meno monotona. E’ divertente, ma preferisco fargli volare tutti i denti che ammetterlo > pensò Roronoa.

[109].

Sunnydale High School!AU (Buffy)

Cap.2 Caccia al vampiro

Nico Robin sospirò, si abbassò e afferrò il paletto di legno che teneva legato alla coscia con il reggicalze. Osservò i vampiri avanzare verso di lei e conficcò il tacco delle scarpe nere nel terreno umido.

“Ogni giorno, alla bocca dell’inferno, ci si fanno nuovi amici” disse ironica.

Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri, muoveva le fronde degli alberi e ticchettava sui vetri del liceo alle spalle della ragazza.

Robin si mise a correre e saltò, con l’altra mano teneva una balestra. Sparò una serie di frecce benedette, atterrò con le ginocchia sopra uno dei vampiri e gli trafisse il cuore. 

[104].

Au. Ace/Sabo BROTP.

Cap.3 Rimpatriata scolastica

"Era da tanto che non ci si 'beccava'" disse Ace, portandosi la sigaretta alle labbra. 

Si appoggiò al parapetto di ferro, di fianco all'altro giovane uomo, che dava le spalle al giardino.  
Dall'interno della scuola proveniva una musica lenta, insieme a un brusio di voce.  
" Mi ‘fa strano’ vederti, ma di più che ti sia a una festa da invitato" disse Sabo, passandosi la mano tra i ricci biondi.   
Ace ridacchiò. 

"Non pensavo che un figlio di papà sarebbe venuto a un raduno di ex-studenti del liceo" rimbeccò Ace. "Ho mollato i miei per unirmi a Greenpeace" ammise Sabo. 

Ace ghignò. 

"Vai, fratello" esultò.

[105].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKkzbbLYPuI.

Cap.4 What else?

Benn adagiò il sigaro sul comodino, si sfilò la maglietta blu notte che indossava e la lasciò cadere per terra. Il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava in un movimento regolare, si sedette sul letto e guardò oltre l'oblò.  
La neve candida scendeva dal cielo blu-notte, precipitando sulla nave.  
Il fiato si condensava davanti alle sue labbra.

Shanks era ignudo, la luce delle candele si riverberava sul moncherino, illuminando le profonde cicatrici. Si sedette sul letto, davanti a Beckman, gli passò una mano tra i lungi capelli e gli baciò avidamente la spalla ignuda.

Benn rabbrividì di piacere al contatto con le labbra del suo Capitano.

[107].

Rufy!centric.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isaSVHHwUYM.

Cap.5 Sapore di libertà

Rufy balzò sulla polena della nave, il vento gli sferzava il viso scompigliandogli i capelli mori. Nel riatterrare le sue infradito di legno cozzarono contro la polena.

Il cielo azzurro era solcato da candide nuvole bianche, su cui spiccava la figura di Money. Il suo cappello di paglia ondeggiava alle sue spalle, mentre teneva le braccia sollevate, la giacchetta rossa aperta gli ricadeva larga sul corpo sottile.

“ _Libertàààà! One piece_ , stiamo arrivando!” gridò. Indossò il cappello e se lo premette con la mano sul capo, scoppiando rumorosamente a ridere. Sotto il suo occhio spiccava una cicatrice.

Il cielo si rifletteva nel mare blu.

[103].


	2. Cap.6 Duro insegnante

Cap.6 Duro insegnante

 

Zoro cadde carponi e ringhiò, tirando un pugno sul terreno, graffiandosi le nocche. La sua figura prostrata si rifletté nelle iridi d’oro di Mihawk.

Quest’ultimo sorseggiò il contenuto del bicchiere, sentendo il sapore del vino.

“Non resisto più! Non hai il diritto di vietarmi l’alcool” ringhiò Zoro.

Mihawk osservò i tagli sulla lama di Roronoa conficcata nel terreno e socchiuse le labbra, aggrottando le sopracciglia sottili.

“Non berrai neanche un goccio finché non riuscirai a renderla una lama nera. Non ti permetterò di umiliarti ancora con quei segni da debole” disse con tono gelido.

Zoro sentì i fantasmi deriderlo rumorosamente.

 

[100].


	3. Cap.7 Mangiato vivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Marlena_Libby.

Cap.7 Mangiato vivo

 

Ace accarezzò la guancia della giovane, dove aveva la piccola mezzaluna dorata e le sistemò una lunga ciocca di capelli rosa intenso dietro l’orecchio.

“A cosa pensavi?” domandò.

La giovane gli premette i seni contro il petto muscoloso e bollente.

“Al cibo” ammise Bonney.

Ace ghignò.

“Quando mai” disse ironico.

Bonney piegò le labbra in un sorriso, la parte rossa delle sue labbra creava un cuore.

“Veramente stavo anche pensando che non mi dispiacerebbe mangiare ancora un po’ te, mia cara fiamma” sussurrò lasciva. Piegò la testa e gli morse la spalla, succhiandogliela.

Ace mugolò di piacere, socchiudendo gli occhi.

 

[100].


	4. Briciole d'eternità

“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

Prompt di S.S.V.D.: - Rimanere senza parole di fronte al/alla tuo/a lui/lei che ti fa la più bella sorpresa nella storia dell'umanità.

Robin/Zoro.

 

Cap.9 La più grande sorpresa

 

Robin si portò una mano alla bocca, trattenendo il fiato.

Zoro si passò la mano tra i capelli verdi, porgendole un libro antico con l’altra, le pagine erano ingiallite e frastagliate ai bordi.

“Sapevo che lo cercavi. L’ho trovato per caso sulla mia via, ce l’avevano un paio di imbecilli.

Ho pensato avresti preferito averlo tu” disse secco. Assottigliò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Se non lo vuoi, posso anche buttarlo” bofonchiò.

“N-non è questo… grazie…” esalò Nico prendendolo tra le mani.

< Sono solo rimasta senza parole di fronte alla sorpresa più bella nella storia dell’umanità fatta proprio dall’uomo che amo > pensò.

 

[107].

 

 

“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

Prompt di T.W.: - X e Y sono amici, ma si fingono fidanzati per poter usufruire degli sconti per coppie in negozi/ristoranti.

Ace/Bibi.

 

Cap.10 L’arte dello scrocco

 

“Che ne dici andiamo al ‘Gambero rosso’ o al ‘Porco impiccato’ adesso?” domandò Ace.

Bibi si massaggiò il collo e corrugò la fronte.

“Prima è meglio passare da quel negozio di scarpe, prima che finiscano la promozione” ribatté.

Portuguese ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Visto che conviene fingersi fidanzati a San Valentino? Si ottengono un sacco di sconti così” disse, premendosi la mano sopra il cappello da cowboy che indossava.

Bibi si passò una ciocca di capelli azzurri intorno all’indice e sorrise.

“Come migliore amico ho proprio un vero signore nell’arte dello scroccare” ammise.

Ace allargò le braccia e mimò un inchino in avanti.

“In persona” si vantò.

 

[108].

 


End file.
